


Logros

by Deus_Queen



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Bugs & Insects, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Established Relationship, Excuse my English!, Implied Sexual Content, Knock out is a firefly!, M/M, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Orion Pax is a butterfly!, Other, Panic Attacks, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deus_Queen/pseuds/Deus_Queen
Summary: Orion is ready to give birth, but is dead of fear and pain. Fortunately, Megatronus is there for him.Au: Insecticon





	Logros

 

"Megatronus, it hurts!"

Orion was in panic. He knew that this was his destiny to be built as the Carrier class and capable of harboring eggs.

The body of the smallest insecticon with colorful wings trembled. Despite having the healer near him, in case something went wrong, he was trembling with fear, not to mention the unbearable pain he felt. Orion was very afraid of the day her partner filled her with eggs, and the day she gave birth for the first time. That day came and his fears increased much more.

"Calm down, you must calm down!" Megatronus shouted as he walked around the smaller insecticon. The small bearer complained while watching his huge belly, really huge belly full of eggs, it gave him so much pain.

Knock out shouted a couple of blasphemies to see how Megatronus continued to cover the light every time he passed through that focus.

"If you come again, I'll call Alpha Trion to get you out!" The healer threatened. The wings of the mech much smaller than Orion, opened in sign of threat.

Megatronus growled and approached the top of the butterfly "Orion, everything will be fine"

"Ahg --- you are not the one who has about ten eggs inside!" He screamed again, and more tears came out of his blue eyes. "I hate you!"

Megatronus wanted to laugh. He did not scream those curses when he buried his tip in the butterfly valve, and he heard him moan asking him to fill it with eggs, but better not to mention it, maybe Orion will gather enough strength to get up and try to hit him.

"Oh!" The red firefly smiled when seeing an oval descend by the valve of the other insecticon. "Come on, Pax, you're making it!" He shouted encouragingly. Megatronus quickly walked to the other mech, waiting, to catch the eggs.

"Damn Megatronus, when I get up, I'll hit you so hard that ---

"Another one came out!"

"Ahhh!" Orion felt that the next one was bigger and he forgot about the curses until the egg came out of its valve "You, great son of a fault!"

Megatronus caught the next egg and deposited it on some sheets while returning to his work to catch his other brothers. Orion kept screaming, insulting and sobbing as more and more eggs fell. Until finally, everyone had retired from their gestation chamber. Orion did not have the strength to keep cursing and only concentrated on not falling into the recharge.

"All the eggs are safe and sound, Orion!" The cheerful voice of the red lugiernaga made Orion try to concentrate "Congratulations, you are a very fertile Carrier, the hive will be very proud" With those words, Orion tried to lift his rudder to see what eggs he managed to bring to the world. Megatronus approached him, with an egg in his arms to show his beloved Carrier.

I ... did it? "The butterfly whispered faintly, as more tears of joy filtered through her eyes.

Megatronus nodded stroking the egg "You did it"

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, do not forget the Kudos!
> 
>  
> 
> Ouhh, friends, for those who like my fic, I have a news. First, I do not speak English very well, so the translator helps me a lot, and as you may have noticed, it does not help very well that we say, so I am looking for someone to help me improve my fic and correct spelling errors "and grammatical, just that, I think that a person who speaks and writes perfectly in this language would help me a lot to upload more often this type of fics and much more
> 
> So, please, if you can help me, you can contact me at my email: marikothecat@gmail.com.
> 
> I would greatly appreciate it


End file.
